


Never Look Away (Buffy fanvid)

by frayadjacent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky" (AKA a love letter to Buffy Summers by fray-adjacent, age 33 2/3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Look Away (Buffy fanvid)

**Title** : Never Look Away  
**Fandom** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Song** : Never Look Away by Vienna Teng  
Premiered at VidUKon 2015  
**Content Notes** : Fast cuts and flashing lights, speed changes. Depression and vague references to suicide. Show-typical violence. Feel free to ask specific questions about content.

 **Download** : [133 MB mp4 with subtitles](http://fray-adjacent.net/vids/frayadjacent_Buffy_NeverLookAway.zip) | [56 MB mp4 with subtitles](http://fray-adjacent.net/vids/frayadjacent_Buffy_NeverLookAway_small.zip)  
****  
Subtitles are included in the download .zip files. You can delete the .srt file if you don't want subtitles. They are also available in the youtube streaming versions.

[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GgzrxwhIqw) | [tumblr](http://frayadjacent12.tumblr.com/post/121714700172/title-never-look-away-fandom-buffy-the-vampire) | [dreamwidth](http://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/87530.html)  



End file.
